It is known to generate a video with a camcorder or the like and also to publish such videos on internet platforms and the like. In particular, videos which are produced by laypersons oftentimes suffer from tedious video scenes. Additionally, videos oftentimes include at least partially video scenes which are not suitable for specific users, e.g. children or teenagers. Hence, for making videos more interesting or more suitable for specific users, typically a revision and editing of videos is necessary. However, revision and editing of videos is a laborious task and typically needs respective manpower.
Thus, it is generally desirable to improve methods and apparatus for generating video data.